


No Guts No Glory

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guts No Glory

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day fifteen prompt(s) used: Step by step, 2 in the morning, Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without, Fuzzy, Brick.  
> Kink: Anonymous sex, Bonus points as always for glory hole!   
> And canon week continues. I'm claiming my bonus points. *g*  
>  **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

No Guts No Glory

~

Bill waited until his head was less fuzzy from alcohol before he slipped into the back room. That was where the fun happened, where anything and everything was allowed. Encouraged, even. And he wanted to remember it all. 

It was late in the evening, the crowds had dispersed, only the hardcore remained after two in the morning. That was when the more inventive people started to play. And Bill liked to watch.

Scanning the room, he looked for something of interest. There were the usual scenes -- two men taking a third in his mouth and his arse, three women doing very inventive things with dildos and whips, and several men lined up at glory holes.

One of the holes was available, and, licking his lips, Bill made his way over there step by slow step. Undoing his flies, he pulled out his cock and, with a sigh, fed it through the hole. 

Delicious suction engulfed him and, moaning, he rocked his hips, pressing his hands flat against the brick wall and closing his eyes as he strove to push his cock deeper into that heat. It was perfect, down to the fluttering of the tongue against the underside and the drag of lips over his flesh. 

He didn’t last long, not with that technique. Sooner than he liked, he was digging his nails into the filthy wall and coming with a shudder and a gasp. The mouth on the other side swallowed it all, licking and sucking him clean, and just before Bill drew back, the tongue circled his slit in what felt like a quick caress. 

When he emerged from the bar, Bill moved towards the Apparation point, a smile on his face. He arrived back at Shell cottage and slipped inside, hoping not to wake Fleur. 

“Bill?” Fleur emerged from the bedroom. “You are home?” 

“Yes.” Hurrying forward, Bill hugged her. “I, um, had a late meeting and--” 

“Non.” Pushing back, she looked up into his face. “I know vhere you vere. But it is okay. Every man needs his release.” 

Bill blinked. “Fleur, I’m so sorry--” 

“Do not apologise, cherie.” Leaning up, Fleur kissed him. “No man is perfect. Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without. And zere are a lot of pebbles out zere.” 

When she pulled away, turning to go back into their bedroom, Bill frowned, licking his lips. She tasted like him, as if she’d sucked him off. But that was impossible. He’d gone to a glory hole, there was no way--

“Are you coming, Bill?” Fleur called. 

Bill shook his head. He was mistaken, he had to be. His Fleur wouldn’t have anything to do with that place. “Yes, love,” he said. “Of course.” 

~


End file.
